


merry christmas to the love of my life

by aheartmadefullmetal16, sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/aheartmadefullmetal16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: Their first Christmas together, and Elliott wants to make it absolutely special.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	merry christmas to the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinary/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my friend, Vik (quinary). their birthday in on the 23rd, so I figured that Christmas would be a good theme, right?
> 
> also thank you to Galaxy (aheartmadefullmetal16), as her and I wrote this all together in a roleplay pretty much.
> 
> (repost due to AO3 draft glitch)
> 
> consider following me on tumblr! my url is literally @miragehound

To say Christmas is Elliott Witt’s favorite holiday is an understatement. The man revolves so much planning around the holiday because it’s pretty much just his favorite day of the year. Why else would he be the announcer for the holiday event? The moment Hammond officials sent out that audition email, Elliott was down their throats for the job. He got it, of course, and absolutely nailed it. I mean, really, who could have done a better job?

But, just as kids do for school, the legends earned two weeks off for Christmas and New Year’s. Even still, Elliott had his apartment above the bar—and the bar, too—decorated like a winter wonderland. He wanted everyone to feel that cheer, even if it broke the bank. He was dedicated to it, it was like a special craft.

Finally, the day came. Elliott always got the other legends’ gifts, even Rev and Nox (because he was afraid they’d hurt him if he didn’t), but there was one person in particular who was getting so many more. It would be their first Christmas together, after dating for almost a year, and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect. He bought them a simple red sweater ahead of time, figuring an ‘ugly’ sweater might be too much. They looked really nice in red. And, of course, made desserts galore to satisfy their sweet tooth. He wanted to butter them up, get them loose. Hopefully earn their utmost affection.

The day was spent first baking, then while those desserts baked, Elliott wrapped presents. He was smart enough to know that if he had had the presents already under the tree, for his certain someone to see, they’d give him a whole speech about not needing that many presents. Well, Elliott thought they deserved them, so that’s what was important.

He had everything ready. Decor, presents, desserts, and dinner. Plus, the special little box, hidden in the crack of the couch between the cushion and arm, that he planned to pull out at the end of the night. The thing that was making Elliott Witt nervous as all hell.

The door clicked open, and Elliott felt his heart race. Like the dork he is, he was wearing a green sweater, just to match their red one. When he saw them in the doorway, it was like he fell in love all over again. The scars on their face remind him of silver, taking his breath away with their heavy beauty. Their hair, ornamented with soft braids, and their eyes giving him a feeling of sitting by the fire. They were warm. They felt like home.

“Hey, Houndie,” he said, putting on a grin to hopefully calm—or at least hide—his nerves. He made his way over to them, slipping his arms around their waist, which caused the other to jump slightly at how quick he was to do so. “Merry Christmas, beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, _myndarlegur_ ,” they laughed. There was a tinge of red on their cheeks, which Elliott easily noticed. Making them blush only fueled his ego further. Hound looked over the man’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the sight of numerous desserts on the kitchen island. “You’ve been busy today, haven’t you?”

Elliott followed their gaze and chuckled. Turning back, he had a proud little smile, smug as hell. He took a lot of pride in his cooking and baking. Especially because Hound loved it so much.

“All for you. There’s mint dark chocolate brownies, cinnamon rolls, sugar cookies—decorated—“ He seemed proud of himself, which Hound always loved to see that look on his face. They laughed a bit, shaking their head at his enthusiasm.

“You are much too kind to me.”

“You say that like you don’t deserve it.” Elliott grinned, pressing a kiss to their lips. It lasted a little bit, seeing as Hound cupped his face and kept him there. It was the little things that they did that showed their appreciation.

“And, of course, dinner. Steak, medium-rare, just as you like it, paired with asparagus, mashed potatoes, a vintage 2345 cabernet.” He had pulled away, moving to show off the wine bottle. It looked fancy, extremely expensive. Elliott just wanted to impress them, even if he knew they didn’t care about materialistic things. Elliott’s love language is physical touch and gift-giving, Hound’s is an act of service… and physical touch, but they won’t admit that. Yet Elliott knows, because why else would they constantly fall asleep on him on the couch?

“You spoil me too much, _ástin minn_.”

“I don’t think I spoil you enough.”

The dinner was perfect, as usual. Hound basically inhaled the food, as they always did, but every single time they complimented Elliott’s cooking, his heart soared. It never failed. Even to watch them giggle as he complimented them, the soft blush on their cheeks, illuminated by the candles on the table and the dim light over them. God, he was in love, and he wanted to be able to see this face every day for the rest of his life.

Now, for gifts. The first few weren’t extremely remarkable, but Elliott still loved to see the excitement on their face. Their beautiful face shining from the lights on the tree. One present was a humidifier and essential oils, something to help them breathe better at night. The next was a box of skincare products, perfectly curated for them. Scar-safe moisturizers, cocoa butter lotions. This was mainly to keep Hound from stealing his own. Then, a box of self-care products, like face masks, bath bombs, bubble bath soap, candles, all with the intention to get them to relax and take time for themself.

The next gift was a beautifully ornate ink and quill set, paired with a leather-bound, black journal. Elliott knew they liked to write, especially by hand. What they wrote, he didn’t know, and while curiosity usually got the better of him, he knew better than to pry. But, he did in fact notice they were getting to the end of the journal they currently had…

Then, the heaviest box.

“Alright, this one took a lot of research, since this is definitely not something I do myself—“ Elliott hoisted the box onto the couch, which made Hound jump slightly just at how much it fell into the cushion. They let out a laugh, gingerly moving to open the box, admittedly worried about what they might find. Ripping off the paper and opening the lid, they gasp lightly. But, the gasp seemed much more excited than the others.

Lined all up next to each other was easily a dozen books. Their fingers ran over the spines of each one, their eyes practically sparkling at the thought of reading them. Then, at the last book, they stop, staring at it like it was a bomb. They gently pulled it out, their breathing somewhat quickening. Elliott was worried. He knew that reaction.

_‘God, you had to fuck it up somehow, huh?’_

“Elliott. Where did you find this?” they asked, their gaze shifting to finally look at him. Their eyes looked teary, and Elliott suddenly wanted to disappear.

“I, uh, found it at a bookstore in the city. I spent a whole day finding books you might like. This one caught my eye immediately. I mean, Talos region folklore, especially Icelandic,” he said, looking sheepish, and afraid. “I-I can return it, if you don’t like it. I don’t want you to own something you don’t like—“

“No.” Their voice cut him off, and they took a deep breath. Suddenly, they smiled, tears finally falling from their eyes. “Elliott, you wouldn’t have known this, but these are the same stories my mother read to me as a child. I never thought I’d see them again. You really don’t know what this means to me.”

He felt like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders, his expression growing soft, hoping to comfort them. He reached forward, pulling them into a hug.

“Thank you, Elliott. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Hey, no, no. It’s alright. I can understand why this would make you emotional,” he laughed lightly, pulling away to push some hair out of their face. “I’m glad you like it. Maybe you can read some to me. I’d offer to read to you, but I’m not the best reader.”

They laughed out, wiping away their tears with their sleeve. “That would be lovely, Elliott.”

He smiled softly, leaning back over to press a gentle kiss to their forehead. He then stood up again, grabbing the last box under the tree. Smaller than the rest, but long. Hound took it from him, unwrapping it to find a black velvet box. Upon lifting the lid, it was a beautiful gold chain necklace with a charm of a bird on it. Soft, simple.

“Oh, _elskan_ —“ they sighed, fingers running softly over the jewelry. “I love it. It’s beautiful.”

Elliott grinned proudly, moving to take it from the box, and carefully clasping it around their neck. “Not as beautiful as you.”

His voice was barely a whisper, reaching behind him to grab the small box hidden in the couch. But, before he could even speak, the other person cut him off.

“My turn.” Hound had a bright smile on their lips, quickly moving to their jacket by the door to pull out a small, red box. Sitting back down, they held it out for him to take. “Had I known you had gotten me so many things, I would have gotten you more, so I hope this will suffice.”

Honestly, Elliott had been so caught up in the excitement and nerves of giving them gifts, that he had completely forgotten about the concept of receiving any himself. His smile was wide, and he laughed, holding the box like it was a baby animal or something.

“Anything you get me will mean the world to me, baby.” He took a deep breath, opening it to find a gorgeous gold watch, with a black face and pearl white hands. On the face was another, smaller clock, showing the exact same time.

“God, it’s wonderful.” Elliott had no idea what to say. He was always bad at receiving gifts, after all. But, the curiosity got to him. “...What’s the smaller clock for?”

“It’s connected to an app on my phone. It will change to whatever time it is for me, so that way we can be connected if we’re ever apart.” They were red, as if embarrassed by the show of affection. Elliott’s heart fluttered, his eyes shining as if filled with hearts.

“Hound, I—Wow. I love it. I really do.” He laughed a bit, leaning forward to give them a few soft kisses before excitedly putting the watch on. It fit perfectly. Thank god, he hated taking out links on watches.

“I have one last gift for you,” he said, sighing out a breath. His smile was still wide, but it was clear nerves had suddenly hit him. Although, Hound decided not to comment on that, and rather sat patiently, albeit confused about receiving yet another gift.

Elliott reached back into the couch, pulling out the small black box, and holding it behind his back. Taking a deep breath, very nearly shaking from anxiety, he finally spoke, slowly and deliberately, to avoid stuttering over his words. His tone was low, eyes trying to fixate on theirs.

“We’ve been together for almost a year. And, while that may not sound very impressive to most, that’s impressive for me. You are the most kind and patient person I have ever met. You are beautiful and loving, and a wonderful talent to work with and even just… exist with. I have never been more certain about my love for someone, and I have never been more certain about who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So…”

He moved slowly, sliding off the couch and onto the floor, kneeling on one knee. Opening the box, he revealed a silver band, designed to look like leaves and vines, with a rose gold rose in the middle. It was elegant, and something simple for Hound’s liking.

“Will you marry me?”

The words made Hound’s jaw drop, eyes moving from the ring to his face. His whole little speech made their heart flutter, but the question drove the butterflies straight to their stomach. Their lips curled into a smile, arms moving to wrap around his neck, very nearly tackling him to the ground in a hug.

“Yes, of course, I’ll marry you, Elliott.” They pulled away to look at his face, cupping it with their hands, and pressing their own lips to his. The kiss was long, passionate, and filled with laughs and smiles. Finally, they pulled away, and Elliott took the chance to pluck the ring from the box, placing it on their finger.

Both of their minds were racing, thinking excitedly about the same thing. They’d be marrying the love of their lives. Who would have thought a bloodsport would be a place to find love? Hound pressed more kisses to his face, making Elliott pull them close by the waist. Once they’d finally stopped, they just looked into each other’s eyes with the utmost love they could. 

Letting out a sigh, Elliott spoke, his tone dreamy.

“Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, _ástin minn. Ég elska þig líka_.”

**Author's Note:**

> myndarlegur - handsome
> 
> ástin minn - my love
> 
> elskan - darling
> 
> Ég elska þig líka - I love you too


End file.
